Let's talk about boys
by SS Killroze
Summary: Rouge invited Cream, Marine and their special guest, Blaze to a slumber party at Night Babylon. How will the shy, introvert princess fair at social gathering like a slumber party. Once they all start talking about boys however; things get serious! Night Babylon name is from 'Power of Bonds'; a wonderful Sonaze fiction. This is ALTERNATE UNIVERSE.** Cover image is Sonicluver16 dA.**


A beautiful, cream-white Bentley Continental GTC rolled to a smooth stop in a parking spot of the club Night Babylon. There were already four other stunning vehicles parked side by side; other than that the whole club parking space was deserted. The driver of the stunning Bentley turned off her music with a single tap on the touch-screen interface of the car's entertainment console. The driver flipped down the vanity mirror of the car to see nervous, golden eyes reflected back at her.

White gloved hands gripped the lavish, leather steering wheel tightly before push-stopping the engine via the ignition button. She sighed exasperatedly before she shook her head and stared back at herself in the mirror with more sternness in her eyes. _It's just a sleepover, it's just a sleepover, and it's just a sleepover… _She slowly calmed down as she whispered to herself; her grip on the steering wheel became a little more relaxed. _Nothing's going to go wrong, nothing's going to go wrong, and nothing's going to go wrong… _She kept telling herself, her grip got all the way loose and she sighed once more.

The golden eyed female tapped into all of her sinews; giving her the confidence she needed to get out the car and join the slumber party inside. She opened the door and stepped out. Her glossy cream white high heels hit the rain-darkened asphalt as she finally got out the car. She reached back in the car to retrieve her black, quilted Chanel handbag and then popped the trunk to fetch her matching black luggage case.

After getting her bags she reached into her back pocket to retrieve her phone and remotely lock her car, after which she headed into the club and into the elevator to the penthouse at the top. The whole while she repeatedly checked her attire to make sure she looked impressing. She had on a lavender blouse on under a white blazer, complimented by white pants and a pretty pearl necklace. Her hair was done in its usual pony tail fashion and her lavender fur was perfectly brushed. She smiled a small smile of confidence once she was fully satisfied with her look.

The elevator stopped and made the usual ding sound and she stepped out and headed down the long lavish halls of the penthouse, towards the room on the end. That's where Rouge instructed her to go when she invited her to the slumber party. Blaze took another nervous breath then she timidly knocked on the door. She could female voices inside and was surprised that it was multiple female voices that she hear; Rouge didn't tell her there would be multiple people, sure the cars in the parking lot should of told her that but that could be anybodies car… Oh, who is she kidding, she should of known that there would be more ladies joining.

The voices got hushed as they heard the soft knocking on the door. The door then swung open quickly and there was Rouge standing there in basically her bra and panties. She had a skeptical look at first and one hand on her curvy hips. Her white hair was out and hung around her shoulders. Behind her she could see Cream the Rabbit and Marine was just starting to get undressed. Cream faced her and had a delighted look on her face; she stopped pulling down her dress and shouted, "BLAZE!" she waved her small cream colored hands at her. Blaze's face instantly glowed red with embarrassment to seeing her friend standing there almost naked.

"BLAZE!" shouted Rouge, now both hands were on her hips, "What took you so long!? I said be here at 9; it's about 10!" Rouge pouted, poking out her lips.

Blaze's face was still red as she got ready to answer but was interrupted; Marine walked over and stood beside Rouge with a mischievous grin plastered on her face. "Why are you so dressed up; went to go see Sonic huh?" Marine grinned at her; she still had her shirt on but only one of her socks.

Blaze shot a shocked look at her and her blush deepened, "Wha- No! No! I wasn't, I swear, I was just- just coming back from dinner- he's on mission call anyways." She added the last part softer than the rest of the sentence.

Marine leaned towards her friend with a smirk, "Mhmmmmmm, I'm watching you girly! You two has been acting awfully chummy the last few months…" She smiled again which only embarrassed Blaze more, she scrambled with her words before Marine just laughed and grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her into the room, "Oi! I'm just joking with you Blaze!"

Cream skipped up to Blaze and hugged her warmly around the neck. "It's good to see you Blaze; I haven't seen you since I left for my mercenary work at Zoe this last summer. I missed you so much!" Cream then let her go and shone with happiness, Blaze was genuinely touched and smiled back at her.

"I missed you too, Cream- I was too busy with royal duties to send you a letter sadly, I'm sorry."

"Oh its okay Blaze, I totally understand." Cream smiled some more, and Rouge came up and put her arm around Blaze and smirked at her.

"Yeah, now get undressed so we can all catch up!" Rouge said with a smirk.

"Un-Undress, right here?" Blaze stammered out.

"Yeah, duh!" Rouge said a big smile on her face.

Once she saw a look of hesitation on the lavender cat's face she sighed and put on of her hands on her hips. "Oh come on, we're all ladies here!"

Blaze still had a face of hesitation and Rouge sighed even deeper and face palmed- still smiling though, and pointed to the direction to the bathroom. "Oh fine, the bathroom's is that-a-way."

Blaze finally had a look of satisfaction and reassurance and happily walked over to the bathroom. She found it with ease and went inside and gasped at the luxuriously huge bath. Her ears pricked as she heard Rouge talking again.

"Blaze is just scared to show us what she's been showing Sonic all these years!" she yelled down the hallway and Marine laughed. _I'm going to have to get them back_. She shook her head in embarrassment. _I don't even have a thing with Sonic. _Blaze's attention snapped back to the wonderful smelling perfumes and fragrances that filled the air. There was a large vanity on her right side that featured a big mirror and touch-screen glass that featured the time, date and the temperature on the mirror's interface. She took a few curious steps towards it and saw a logo on the bottom border of the mirror and saw that this was made by TwinTail Industries; Tails' company.

There were really good smelling perfume bottles on the vanity along with a toothbrush and some other toiletries. Blaze curiously picked up one bottle of perfume that was pink and had a bottle cap of a glass flower. Blaze took the cap off and gently sniffed the contents and had a confused face. _It doesn't smell like anything… _She capped it then set it back down to curiously test smell a few other fragrances then went off to explore the beautiful walk in shower and the lavish tub beside of it.

Blaze finally decided that it was time to undress and did so as quickly as she could; the others was probably waiting on her, she doesn't want to have them wait.. Blaze slipped off her stylish heels and with surprised she found out that the stone tiles was warm and made her toes curl with pleasure. The lavender cat smiled with bliss as she took off her pristine blazer and hung it up on the nicely fashioned clothes hanger rack. She did the same with her pants and blouse which left her standing there, toes curling and all, in her panties and bra which was black lace- she heard that Sonic really like lace- Blazed blushed again as she remembered that Amy had told her that inadvertently as she was in Amy's store a year or so back.

_I don't have any feelings for the Hedgehog, as debonair as he may be… _

Shaking herself out of her thoughts she opened up her luggage bag to take out a pretty, silk, light pastel blue night gown that had some lacy trim on the bottoms and thin straps that held it all up. The night gown hugged her body; she have matured a lot over the years and that meant she thankfully had wider hips which is accentuated by her thin waist- she kept fit too, looking lean and sexy in her gown. She looked in the mirror and did a tiny twirl admiring her before she heard Rouge yell at her again, this time she was at the door.

"OH MY GOSH, GIRL! YOU SHOULD OF TOOK A DUMP AT YOUR PLACE IF YOU WAS GONNA TAKE SO LONG!" She yelled through the door jokingly and she could hear the other girls laughing along. Blaze face flushed with red yet again tonight.

"ROUGE! I'm not- *ugh* I'm coming!" Blaze said flustered and she went to the mirror to add a tiny bit of pastel blue eye shadow before she opened the door to see Rouge standing there in almost the same get up as she was in. Rouge had on a pastel red silk gown that hugged and accentuated her curves; big bust, flat stomach and wide hips- Blaze was a bit jealous since even though with all her maturing life couldn't give her anything over an A cup. Thankfully her bra pushed her breasts up a bit to make them look bigger- at least it was something.

"Oh wow, Blaze!" Rouge covered her mouth, her eyes big.

"Wh-What? Is there something wrong?" Blaze looked concerned as she quickly looked down at herself then around, her tail flicking around nervously.

"You look _good_!" Rouge winked at her and then backed up to let her out of the bathroom. Blaze left her things in the bathroom and went to join her Cream and Marine in the living room but before she could make it past Rouge the flirtatious bat pinched her butt playfully which made Blaze squeak and quicken her steps.

"Lookin' _reaaal _good." Rouge laughed then closing the door to the bathroom and heading back to the group of girls that was now sitting on the massive, leather couch that was in lounging position.

Cream was already laying down on it, sitting with her legs swept underneath her and her arm propping herself up. She had on a big button up shirt that Tails gave to her when she stayed the night at Tails' place since her old car died on her on the country roads coming back from a Sunday drive. The button up shirt was orange and had Tails' logo on the back of it and a couple of permanent, dark grease stains on the collar and the ends of the shirt; but Cream didn't mind; the shirt had too much sentimental value to throw it away. Underneath the big shirt Cream had on some pastel yellow boy shorts and she finished her look with a pair of small white and yellow, fluffy socks.

Marine had on a long, pale green t-shirt that extended to mid-thigh and it had a simple heart on the breast. Marine and Cream had also matured a lot over the years. Now 17, Marine boasted a curvier body, flat stomach and strong muscles; the latter all thanks for training with Blaze ever since she was young. Cream matured a lot too, now having a larger bust size of a Dd (almost a ddd like her mother) and wider hips; not as wide as Marine's though. Neither the less both girls are becoming very beautiful women.

"Finally the Princess is off the throne!" Marine joked and laughing hysterically as she moved aside to let her lavender friend to sit beside her, "Hehe, oh you know I'm just joking, Blaze."

Blaze playfully pushed her over onto Cream which startled her as she almost dropped her phone. "Ooh, who're you texting Cream?" Rouge asked as she sat down with a bowl of popcorn and the TV remote and PS4 controller in her hand.

"Is it some boy?" Marine inquired which made Cream blush then she shook her head vigorously; shaking her curly brown hair around.

"No! It was just my mom…" Cream said quickly; she turned off her phone and put it between her legs for security.

"Like that's gonna stop me…" Rouge said slyly before putting the bowl down and picking up the ps4 controller. "ALRIGHT, LET'S GET THIS SLUMBER PARTY ON!" She pressed the PS button dramatically and clapped to turn the lights off.

Throughout the pleasantly wonderful night of fun and good times in the luxurious penthouse of Night Babylon, the girls watched chick flicks and saucy, sexy movies from both Mobius and Earth. Throughout one saucy movie Cream and Rouge couldn't stop talking about Channing Tatum. Blaze raised her eyebrows in high allurement when they saw a few shows with Aaron Paul in it; she didn't comment about it but she thought he looked pretty hot. Marine didn't like anyone but Benedict Cumberbatch especially in the Sherlock Holmes series and Tom Cruise. After a heavy talk about the actors in the Earth's; America's and Europe's actors mostly, they debated to whom was the hottest out of them all. Although it came to a stalemate between Robert Downy Jr., Hugh Jackman, Chris Hemsworth, Ryan Gosling; picked by Marine, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze respectfully.

The debate turned into a playfully heated argument then a light hearted ruffle-tumble which turned into messed up hair and a trashed living room. There were popcorn layering the floor along with bowls, pillows, pizza boxes, everything. Even the girls was laying around in disarray; Rouge was laying on her back on the floor with her legs propped up on the couch, Blaze was laying on her back halfway under the table, Marine was on the couch arm laying on her belly and her head was hanging off the side, and finally Cream; poor thing, was picking some pizza out of her hair from a slice Marine threw at her; her target was originally Blaze.

The group laid together in silence until Rouge spoke up again, "Speaking of guys, do any of you ladies have a special man you have your eyes set on?" Rouge picked her head up and ran her hand through it before sitting up and propping her head on a couch cushion. "Blaze?" Rouge asked slyly, a grin spreading on her face. At this Marine and Cream also put their attention on her, curious as Rouge was.

Blaze instantly gulped and spoke up fast, "Nope." She said plainly, "What about you Marine?" she asked, trying to get the attention off of her.

Marine thought for a second then a small blush was apparent on her brown, fuzzy cheeks. "Mmm, you can say that…"

Rouge smirked at her, "Oh you HAVE to tell me! Is he from Mobius or Blaze's and your world?" she inquired even more.

Marine smirked and stood up and sat back down with a plop on the leather couch. "From here of course! The guys back home have no type of style- I'm really into smarts by the way."

From what Marine was inadvertently implying made Cream look at her with worrying eyes. Her heartbeat quickened a bit and she stared at Marine hoping that she wouldn't say the name that she thought that she was gonna say. _Tails…_

Blaze looked at Marine curiously, too wanting to know the guy that was responsible for captivating Marine's mechanical loving heart. Rouge was leaning forward and was motioning her hand in a circle motion waiting for her answer. "Oh tell us already!"

Marine blushed then looked away, "I've always thought Tails was a pretty cool dude…" She said sort of sheepishly even though she didn't say it outwardly she really liked Tails; his smarts turned her on so much, not mentioning his other wonder features; she blushed as she thought about the latter.

Rouge mouth dropped and so did Blaze's, Marine had a crush on Tails?! Blaze scooted herself out from under the table and looked at her friend. "You never mentioned that to me before…"

Marine scratched the back of her head and shyly looked at Blaze, "Hehe… There's a lot you don't know about me Blaze."

Cream on the other hand felt her heart hit a wall but she didn't say anything about it. She should have figured something was up, she should of known they weren't just building maritime vessels and aerospace vehicles. She couldn't believe this; Cream quickly unlocked her phone and went to her texts and tapped on the conversation that was labeled 'Miles 3'. She was about to text something to him but Rouge quickly; like a ninja, swooped in and snatched her phone away.

Cream screamed in shock and Rouge proudly flew just above Cream's head as she looked at the phone. "So this is who you been texting ever since you got here?" She smirked mischievously as she scrolled through the messages and her faced dawned the 'Aww' look as she snooped in her phone, all the while Cream begged for her phone back.

"Aww, you and Tails just have the cutest convos!"

Cream blushed madly and Rouge finally gave her phone back to her. Cream quickly turned off her phone and put it into the elastic band of her boyshorts and shyly looked at all the girls. Cream blushed even more and could feel Marine staring at her now. Cream thought about it and figured she might as well come clean.

"I've always liked Tails… ever since we were little fighting against Eggman and his crazy schemes. I liked him from the very beginning when Sonic and Tails saved me from Eggman's clutches that faithful day when we were all beamed to Earth 8 years ago. He was just so smart and caring; such a wonderful guy, he was and still is one of my best friends and I care for him so much… Even after he fell in love with Cosmo… After that mind shattering event that happened that caused her to 'go away forever' broke his young heart; I spent all my free time and all my power I could muster to help him feel better about losing her, and… I fell in love with him." Cream was smiling now, her large, cinnamon eyes glistening; Rouge and Blaze both had the same emotional empathy, Blaze had a big smile on her face as she listened to her friend. Rouge had her fingers covering her mouth in shock as Cream poured out her emotions for the fox.

Marine on the other hand had an unreadable expression on her face. Somewhat between being crushed that with all that Cream just mentioned it doesn't seem that she had any chance to be with the handsome fox. Then that sparked sadness; Tails is honestly the only male in person that ever made her happy, made her feel that level of friendship beyond a normal one. With all the time she spent with him creating boats, planes, vehicles; all that time they spent alone talking, planning, shopping for parts, and helping each other she thought that they were going somewhere; going to be an _item._

Marine's heart dropped a peg and so did her mood, she isn't gonna let Tails get out from her grasp. _But I love him too… I don't want to lose him… Who else would there be for me; to match me like he does? I don't care that Cream had this "childhood flair" with him… I want him… I need him… _

"Hehe, looks like we're just gonna have to see who gets him." She said playfully and stood up and stretched; reaching her hands towards the ceiling then walking past Cream and the others. "Welp, I'm gonna head off to bed now. Goodnight y'all!" And with that she headed down the hallway to one of Rouge's spare bedrooms.

Cream watched her as she went and shook her head. _Did she just challenge me regarding Tails?_ The pretty rabbit shook her head then decided to head off to bed also, leaving the white bat and the lavender cat alone taking all of that in.

Once Cream closed her door Rouge finally said something. "Marine totally just challenged her." She said with a smirk, folding her arms under her well endowed breasts. Blaze looked away from Rouge in envy but nodded her head. "Indeed. I just hope this won't get out of hand…" Blaze said stating her own fears.

"Oh they're two young adults, they can handle it maturely." Rouge smirked before heading off to her room.

"You're going to bed?" Blaze asked, she too getting up from the floor.

"At this hour, heavens no! But why don't you join me in my room, Blazey Boo." She winked at the shy cat before she proceeded down the hallway, leaving Blaze blushing and speechless. Blaze quickly checked herself for any food on her silky dress or any other discrepancies. After she finished she quickly walked to the farthest room back in the hallway thinking about all the possible reasons why Rouge would want her in her personal room. This is _her_ personal space… She knew this is a slumber party and all but still…

Blaze approached the open door to see Rouge sitting on the bed with a black box of some sort sitting beside her. Rouge signaled her to come in and shut the door behind her, Blaze complied and when walking closer to the bed she could see the words XXX in red, bold letters on the side of the shiny, black box.

The shy cat blushed and she slowed her steps as more unthinkable thoughts and scenarios coursed through her mind like sandpaper against skin. Her golden eyes widened as she figured out what Rouge was gonna do.

"Oh hurry up and come here, *haha* for a cat you sure do walk slowly. Come sit in front of me Blazey."

Blaze gulped as she headed over to face the inevitable. She sat down on the enchantingly soft, silk covers of the bed, back facing Rouge as she was ordered to. "Wh-what's in the box, Rouge?" Blaze asked sheepishly to which the white bat smirked. "Oh, this box? My sexy black box?" she teased Blaze, quickly catching on to what she thought was happening.

Blaze gulped as she heard the box being opened. Rouge smirked mischievously as she brought a blue, plastic hair brush and poked the rounded end on Blaze's back and she jumped out of the bed in frenzy, thinking it was something else that was poking her back. She turned on a dime once she was out of the bed to face Rouge. The sexy bat couldn't help but laugh her ass off; she fell backwards with the blue brush in her hand high in the air. Blaze noticed the brush and felt a huge surge of embarrassment in her belly and it showed in her face. Blaze bit her lip and had a worried expression on her face.

Rouge, after a few minutes of hysterical laughter, finally calmed down and sat back up. "Oh relax Blazey, I won't do anything like that to you for real, I know how shy you are." She giggled some more, "You know you are real cool girl in person. I know we hung out before but that was because of work- I'm glad we could hang out tonight though." She smiled genuinely at the nervous feline, glad to see that she was calming down now.

"Now come over here so I can brush your hair." She smiled some more. Blaze complied and sat down in front of Rouge again, this time not nervous and on edge. She spotted a cute little, squishy spike ball on the edge of the bed and picked it up and began to play with it absentmindedly.

"Thank you Rouge, for those kind words." Blaze said as she started pulling the spikes and making it bounces in her hands. Rouge smiled in return then started to undo her red scrunchie that held her hair up in a ponytail.

"You're welcome Blaze." Rouge replied then took the brush and started to gently brush through her soft, lavender hair. "Also I wanted to talk to you about something." She gently brushed through a little tangle of knots; probably from the little play fight they all had that night.

"What about?" Blaze stopped playing with the little green ball and turned her head slightly to get her friend in her peripheral vision.

"Boys…" She smirked as she felt Blaze tensed up slightly. "We never did talk about yours and my crushes now did we?" She began brushing Blaze's hair again. "Do you really have a crush on anyone, Blaze?"

"N-No…"

"You sure about that? What about that Silver hedgehog-boy?" Rouge remembered back to how the pot-hair shaped hedgehog used to follow them around on some duties.

"Silver? No- he needs to stay in his own future realm instead of traveling to the past… We already took care of the events of our present to prevent the catastrophes of the future." Blaze had a thoughtful look on her face. "Besides… he's more like a little brother to me." Blaze finished.

Rouge smiled, "Yeah, I understand, plus he was a bit of an immature one wasn't he?"

Blaze nodded her head, "Yes, but I guess what made up for it was his huge sense of justice… like Sonic…"

"So you two dated in the past?" Rouge inquired, referring to Silver.

"Silver? Yes, for a few months- we both just decided that we should be just friends."

"Hehe, why? What did the kitty not like about this one?" Rouge smirked, still brushing her friend's hair.

"He was a bit… Too emotional for me, I guess. A bit too clingy also; always wanting to know where I am, and if I was safe or not whenever I was on missions; the latter I am quite flattered about but-"

"You're an independent, strong woman who can take of herself, right?" Rouge finished for her, smiling then reaching into her box to pull out a silver comb that donned a cute pink trim.

"Exactly." Blaze nodded her face neutral.

"So, what about Sonic?" Rouge smirked.

Blaze's eyes stared through the ball as she hesitated to speak, her could feel her body temp slowly rise. _Sonic…_ "Wha-t about him…?" she avoided the question, this only made Rouge laugh inside.

"What do you think about him?" Rouge pressured.

"I- uh, he's a very interesting hedgehog…"

"That he is… and handsome too." Rouge teased her friend; she could feel her tense up again.

"…"

"Don't you agree Blaze?"

"…"

"Oh come on, you can tell me, we're two adults here!" Rouge stopped combing her fur then folding her arms.

"I- I guess he's an appealing hedgehog…" Blaze's mind started to picture the Blue Blur in her mind now. A small, shy smile spread across her mouth.

"A _very_ appealing hedgehog…" Blaze quietly said, almost inaudible, but nothing gets by Rouge's sensitive ears.

"Mhmmmmmm, so you have a crush on him then?" Rouge said as she got up and walked over to her vanity to get a curling iron.

"I-ermm…." A deeper blush spread across the feline's face as she thought about Sonic some more.

"If you don't I'll take him for myself…" Rouge said teasingly, at this Blaze snapped her head towards her, searching her face for any sense of challenge, only to find that she was joking.

"Fine, yes, I may have a small crush on him…"Blaze gave in and began to play with the ball again to relieve some stress.

Rouge plugged in her curling iron then sat behind Blaze again. "See was that so hard?" Rouge smirked.

"Yes." Blaze deadpanned, after a few moments she then looked to her side at Rouge again. "What about you?"

"Are you asking if I have any guy on my mind?" Rouge said, smiling she became mischievous again. "Besides that hottie Sonic, no one…"

Blaze snapped her head towards her again and Rouge just laughed heartily.

"No, I'm just joking with you Blaze. I wouldn't mess with another girl's man; I don't wanna get charred to a crisp…" She then began to curl Blaze's ends making them look adorable. "But seriously, there's only one guy on my mind; one guy that's ever on my mind these days…"

Now it was Blaze's turn to start the questions, she smirked then pressured her. "Ooh, who is it?" Blaze was eager to get back at her for pressuring her about Sonic.

"Shadow." Rouge said simply, a dreamy smile spread across her face. Blaze though had a deadpan look, _well that wasn't too hard…_

"Really? I thought you two were just partners in G.U.N." Blaze said.

"Yes, we are partners… One day though we will be partners outside of work… it's just a matter of time now… I hope." Rouge had a half smile on her face as she concentrated on Blaze's hair while at the same time she thought about Shadow in her mind. Just the thought of him made her wings erect.

"Do Shadow like you back?" blaze asked cautiously.

Rouge giggled and shook her head. "Hell if I know, he is as stoic as a brick wall… but sometimes I get the feeling that he may like me… I think." She cocked her head to the side, "What about you Blaze, and do you think Sonic likes you back?"

Blaze, now feeling more entrusting in the bat looked thoughtfully at the window. "I don't know… we have been becoming increasingly closer over the years but he's like a drifter, I don't think he would be willing to tie himself down…" she thought about it negatively, she then frowned. "He's always running somewhere…"

"I understand how you feel honey…"

"…"

"Can you run as fast as him?" Rouge inquired.

"What?"

"I mean, like, can you run as fast?

"I guess so, yeah, even more so if I use my hands…" She held out her hands in front of her.

"Well there you go; he probably wouldn't want to be tied down to most other girls because they can't keep up. Like Amy, that's one reason why he was so reluctant to be with her for so long; she can't keep up with him; constantly telling him to slow down, keep procuring ideas in him that settling down means that he can't just go freely anymore- I bet that scared him off romance, the idea of slowing down."

"I see…"

"Next time you see Sonic go somewhere, try to follow him?" Blaze looked to the side and eyed her friend skeptically. "Pfft, yeah, I know that sounds stalkerish but, you never know- with him you may find new worlds way better than here. I don't know… anyways, maybe you two can then talk about it…"

Blaze nodded her head, understanding what Rouge was trying to say. She then started to smile again, a feeling of hope spread over her like a blanket and her tail waved side to side happily.

Rouge noticed this and began to chuckle, "he really gets you worked up huh? By the look of your tail I think the thought of him turns you on." Rouge laughed a bit before finishing curling her hair.

"Yeah…" She said bashfully then reaching behind her head to scratch a spot before she felt her hair wasn't straight anymore. She then got up and walked to the vanity to look at herself in Rouge's personal, heart shaped mirror.

Blaze's eyes widened as she tilted her head to every degree to get a good look at her new du that Rouge done. She never sported curls before… It looks wonderful! She stood speechless at her hair and started to smile. She put her hands into her hair and fluffed it make it look even bigger. She could feel her self-esteem rising by the second. Rouge got out of the bed with a big smile on her face as well.

"Yeah, I thought it suited you… you look real cute Blaze." She looked at Blaze through the mirror and put her own hands into her hair to fix some curls and to unravel some that was curled too tightly. With a sly smile she added, "…And I heard Sonic really adore curly/wavy hair as well…"

Blaze bit her lip as she thought about Sonic again, a large smile spreading across her face. Her mind reeled with scenarios of them meeting together at a restaurant or the movies; him seeing her with these curls, with a smile; their hands intertwined together… their lips moving in closer… their eyes closing… their lips touching…

Blaze tail wagged and her eyes beamed with anticipation! She jumped with joy and turned around to give the startled bat a loving hug. Originally she would never have embraced someone like she is now but- this isn't a normal circumstance. "Oh thank you, thank you, Rouge!" She smiled as Rouge returned her smile.

"Hahaha, oh okay, you're welcome Blaze!" Rouge smiled embracing her a little tighter.

*Sounds of gunshots rang out through the room which shocked Blaze and ruined the mood; Rouge looked confused at first before she realized that was her phone. Rouge went over to her nightstand to pick up her phone that was shouting out the sounds of the Vector and the M16. She unlocked her phone and it looked at the notification that was on the center of the screen. Blaze approached Rouge slowly, curious about the phone since Rouge was looking at it skeptically. Once Blaze got to her Rouge lock her phone then looked to Blaze.

"Well looks like you'll get to show Sonic your stuff tomorrow, because we got an emergency notice for a mission with Sonic, Shadow and Amy tomorrow at 11:00pm." Rouge smiled. We should get some sleep now- we got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Blaze nodded seriously then smiled again.

"Thank you Rouge, for everything." She said as she walked towards the door. Rouge smiled and waved bye before they both bid each other goodnight. As Blaze walked across the hall to another spare bedroom she couldn't help but smile like an idiot. Her heart swelled with joy and her mind was overloaded with excitement.

_Tomorrow will be a good day… _

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

**Lol. So Ladies and gentlemen how did you like this little "short story"? I saw this wonderful picture on deviantArt and was like… This is really cool; I bet I could make a story about this. So I did. But anyways here's the link to that awesome picture that gave me the inspiration to write this "short" story.-**

** art/Let-s-Talk-about-Boys-474428036**

**But anyways. PLEASE REVIEW, LIKE REVIEWS IS DRUGS AND I AM ADDICTED! **

**-This is a short story but with ample reviews I guess I can extend it-**

**And please read my other stories; Discorded Relapse and Harder Better Faster Stronger especially. **

**-Caiahh Killroze**


End file.
